


Flick of a Wing

by nabikitendos



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, doing each others makeup, or one of them doing the other's makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nabikitendos/pseuds/nabikitendos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe’s morning was disastrous. She woke up late, she didn’t finish her breakfast, and now she couldn’t do her eyeliner. What’s a girl to do? Based on an Imagine-your-otp prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick of a Wing

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt this was based on + the tags: http://buff-akane.tumblr.com/post/145034155582/nabikitendos-otpmusings-imagine-your-otp

If Chloe Bourgeois could describe herself in one word - which was difficult to do, her being so wonderful and all- it would be ‘glamorous.’ Her entire lifestyle could be described with that one word. She had a glamorous home, a glamorous room, glamorous clothes, and a glamorous boyfriend (or rather, almost-boyfriend); everything about her screamed ‘glamorous’. Her morning, however, did not.

That morning Chloe woke up 30 minutes after her alarm rang, which ended up with her rushing to get ready like some uncivilized urchin and in doing so left her with half-done makeup and a hardly-eaten breakfast by the time she had to leave for school. She resolved to put the rest of her face on in the car, which went well for the most part. She contoured and highlighted her face with decent success, and her usual blue eyeshadow didn’t look too bad today. When she moved onto her eyeliner, disaster reared its ugly face. Right as the brush touched her eyelid her limo made a sharp left and Chloe jolted. She looked at her compact and screamed at what she saw. A thick, jagged, black line right over her eyelid, completely ruining the work she had already done on her eye!

Chloe went berserk, screaming at the chauffeur to give him a piece of her mind. 

“You call yourself a driver?! I’ve seen better from go kart racers!”

“Do you know how hard I worked on my makeup?! Now it’s ruined!” 

“Wait ‘till my daddy hears about this,” as just a sample of her rage.

The chauffeur just kept on driving, unphased by the temper tantrum in the back seat.

Chloe huffed and leaned back in her seat, as she knew her yelling wasn’t going to get her anywhere (Frankly, she knew she was stupid for putting on eyeliner on in a moving vehicle, but heaven forbid if she admits to it). Instead, she took out her makeup wipes and cleaned the mess that was her left eye. She supposed that she’d have to fix herself up in the school bathroom, and hope for Ladybug’s luck that no one important would see her.

Once the limousine arrived at the college she burst out of it, slammed door, and rushed to the nearest bathroom. She fixed up her eyeshadow again, and, once more, took out her eyeliner. As gently and carefully as she could, she put it to her eyelid and started to draw it out… and then her hand twitched. Chloe looked in the bathroom mirror. While it wasn’t horrible like before, it was still jagged and she refused to have it on her face that way. So she cleaned up her eye again and tried again… and again… and again. Each time her getting more frustrated than the last and her messing up more because of it. At five minutes before her first class began, the sink in front of her was filled with used makeup wipes and Chloe’s eyes were burning, but she still wouldn’t give up. She shouted in anger just as the bathroom door opened, and in walked none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Chloe panicked. She absolutely did _ not _ want Marinette to see her in this state. What if she used this picture of her against her? She could tell the whole school that she couldn’t do something as simple as do her eyeliner and her reputation could be destroyed. What would she do then? No, that couldn’t happen. She’d threaten her somehow before she had the chance to tell anyone. What could Marinette do anyways against her? Something big like ruin her reputation? Hah, as if!

While Chloe was going through this brief inner turmoil, Marinette walked up to the sink right next to her to wash her hands and assessed the situation. Now, normally Marinette wouldn’t even bother with Chloe, but she could sympathize in her plight to perfect her eyeliner. So she asked her, “Are you okay, Chloe?”

Chloe scoffed. “Of course I’m fine. It’s none of your business anyways.”

“Alright, if you’re sure,” Marinette rolled her eyes. “I could help you out with your eyeliner, though, you know.”

“What’s that?”

“You’re eyeliner, let me see it.” Marinette put out her hand.

“You’re crazy, if you think I’m letting you have this! This eyeliner is probably worth more than that bakery of yours.” Chloe snarled

“Fine, if you don’t want help. Unless you’d rather keep trying and have red eyes all day.”

Chloe hesitated. There was no way Marinette was just outright being nice to her. There had to be some kind of catch. “What’s the deal, then? I’m not giving up Adrien just so I can look good.”

“I don’t have a deal and Adrien is not yours. I just don’t want to hear you griping all day about how awful life is because your makeup looks bad and I just want to help. So let me?” She offered her hand again. 

Chloe looked at the tiny bottle in her hand and then at Marinette. She supposed it would be alright, and if it turned out ugly then she could wife it off again. “Fine, just don’t mess it up on purpose, Dupain-Cheng.” She handed Marinette the bottle and then closed her eyes.

First, she felt Marinette’s hand on her face. It was soft. Extremely soft. It felt nice and warm against Chloe’s skin. Then she felt the cool tip of the brush of her eyeliner on her right eye. It didn’t feel like it was in the wrong place or like it was shaking across her lid, it felt smooth all the way until the last flick of a wing at the corner of her eye. She then felt a wet wipe on her left eye.

“You don’t have any eyeshadow on your other eye,” Marinette mumbled. “Had to make it even.” As was the case with the first eye, the application felt smooth and even from start to finish.

“And… done.”

Chloe opened her eyes slowly. Marinette hadn’t moved away yet so the first thing she was freckles dusted across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. How had she not noticed those before? Chloe moved her eyes up and realized Marinette’s eyes were probably the deepest blue she has ever seen. She moved her eyes down, not on purpose she would claim, and her lips looked so soft and pink and  _ oh dear god what was wrong with her? _

Chloe shrieked and backed up as far as she could away from Marinette, and hit the wall of the bathroom. Marinette looked startled at the sudden movement. Chloe took a deep breath to collect herself. She would not lose herself like this in front of her. She would push those thoughts and feelings to the side and deal with them some other time.

“Thanks, I guess. It actually looks pretty decent,” Chloe said in her cool tone, beginning to walk away.

“You didn’t even look in the mirror yet.”

“You’re gonna be late for class if you don’t hurry.” Chloe was out the door now.

“You didn’t even throw away your makeup wipes,” Marinette tried calling out after her, but she was long gone.

Chloe walked as fast as she could to her classroom, trying to outrun those thoughts of Marinette’s face that she just couldn’t escape. She made it to her class, which was now full with the exception of Marinette. She took her seat next to Sabrina and sighed. Soon after her arrival,  Marinette came in looking flustered at the fact that she was almost late (Chloe tried not to think about how cute she looked like that). Chloe turned to Sabrina to distract herself from the sudden rush of butterflies in her stomach.

“Do you have my homework for me, Sabrina?”

“Of course, Chloe I always do-” Sabrina paused.

“Sabrina?”

“Sorry, Chloe, it’s just that your eyeliner looks especially nice today.”


End file.
